Ever Lasting
by mysterious lover
Summary: A story about love and drama. Inuyasha and Kagome's family hates each other. One day Inuyasha and Kagome met. It was like love at first sight. Will there parents agree to there love? How far will Kagome's parent's go to keep her away will they ever...


Ever Lasting  


By: …mysterious lover…

Prologue

Once upon a time, there were two families that lived in Japan. Each family was rich and famous for their special talents. One of the family, had a baby girl named Kagome. Her family was famous for their musical talents. Another family had a son named Inuyasha. His family was famous for their art skills. Both families hated each other because the two families want to take the titile and award of the Best Arts Award. They would battle out to see who was better. They were both hoping that their kids could beat each other. Sixteen years has passed and the kids attended different schools then one day, a new arts academy opened and their parents sent their kids to the same school. It was the first day of school and the kids at the school were scared because the two best students from all over Japan was there. At the first sight they looked at each other, they fell for each othere like love at first sight.

"Hi, my name is Kagome. What is your name?"

"My name is Inuyasha. Nice too meet you."

"I noticed you just came to this school," said Kagome. "You want to be friends?"

"Oh um… you want to be my friend? But why would you want to be my friend?"

"I want to be your friend because I just want to!" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

After that conversation, they became the best of friends. They would hang out every single time before school and after school. They would do anything fun like go to the country and eat out. It looked as if they were in love with each other and couldn't be separated. As they were going to the park, Kagome saw her family. Her family saw her and went to her and asked who her friend was.

"Kagome, who is this charming friend of your?"

"Oh, this is my friend Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Kagome come home this instance!"

"Why, I am with my friend right now Mother! You're being rude"

After Kagome said that, her mother took her hand and dragged her to the car. Kagome was crying to get out of her mother's arm. After they left Inuyasha went home. When Inuyasha got home, he went to see his mother to tell her what was going on.

"Mom! Kagome's mother got mad because she is talking to me!"

"Who is Kagome?"

"She is this great girl I met in school."

"Son I forbid you to talk to that girl,"

"Why can't I talk to Kagome? I like her a lot and I am old enough to make my own decisions."

Back at Kagome's house, they told her how the family hated each other and they are going too move to the states in a couple of days because Kagome's dad had a concert to do and it was a better place for Kagome to study the piano. The real reason for their moves was so Kagome doesn't meet Inuyasha anymore. The next day, Kagome went to school and saw Inuyasha. She went too him the instant she saw him. Kagome grabbed his hand and told him to follow her. They went to a nearby park and sat there.

"Kagome, why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to spend my last days with you before I leave to the states."

"What you are moving to the sates. Why?"

"My dad has a concert to do and they want me to study the piano more."

"What day are you leaving?"

"I just found out yesterday from my mom that I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Kagome, can you sneak out tonight?"

"I can try."

"Okay then met me here at midnight kay."

"Alright."

(End scene)

When Kagome got home she had her dinner and went to bed. All her clothes were packed and ready to go. When it was almost midnight, she woke up and snuck out of her window. As she was going to the park, she saw Inuyasha on his way there and met up with him. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and they went out with each other.

"Inuyasha where are we going to?" Kagome asked. Her eyes were covered with Inuyasha's hands.

"Don't worry it is a surprise." Inuysha said. "Okay now you can open your eyes."

"Oh my goodness! This is beautiful Inuyasha!"

"Since your leaving, I thought we should have a late picnic at the park."

"You set it up so nice. It is like a dream."

"Here you go."

"Awww Inuyasha these flowers are beautiful."

"Oh yeah, KAgome turn around and close your eyes."

"What are you doing Inuyasha?"

"Okay now open your eyes."

"Oh my goodness Inuyasha, this locket is so beautiful."

"Open it."

"Oh my, it is me and you. Thank you i love it."

While they were eating, they talked about what they want to be when they grow up.

"Kagome, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a pianist and play all over the world. My father and mother told me to chose an insrument because everyone on our family is a musician."

"My mom and dad wants me to do something in the art field so i chose to be a artist."

While they were talking, they cuddled up in a blanket and leaned against each other looking at the stars and then they saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish Kagome!"

"Okay, you make a wish too."

They made there wishes hoping it would come true.

"Kagome what did you wish for?"

"I wished that we could be together forever. What did you wish for Inuyasha?"

"I wished that I could do this to you."

Suddenly, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and kissed her on the lips. Kagome was so surprised she didn't want it too end. Then Inuyasha moved away and he was so embarrassed. Just then Kagome leaned towards him and said,"Inuyasha." He looked and Kagome put her arms around him and kissed him. They were lying down on the grass after that kiss.

"Was your wish granted?" Kagome said.

"Yup, thanks to you."

"It is almost morning I should take you home before you parents wake up."

"Okay I wish this night never ended."

On there way to Kagome's house, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and started to hold it. When they reached Kagome's house, she didn't want to let go of his hand. They said there good byes. When Kagoem was going to her house Inuyasha stopped her and hugged her so tight.

"Kagome I…"

"Yes Inuyasha."

"I… love you."

"Oh uh… Let's promise to meet again okay. I will be a famous pianist and you will be a wonderful artist then we can be together forever. Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Just then, Inuyasha looked at Kagome in a romantic way and pressed his lips against Kagome and opened his mouth. Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha was dong that already but she decided to do the same and they were going at it for a while. When it was almost morning, Inuyasha kissed her once more and hugged her then he left. Kagome had tears going down her cheeks while going in her house before her parents woke up. When she got to her room, she pretended to go too sleep. There was a knock on her door and it was her mom going in to wake her up.

"Kagome, wake up and get ready. We are leaving in two hours to the airport."

"Okay mom."

Kagome is ready and going to the airport. When they stopped at a red light she was near her school. She had a wild and crazy idea but she didn't know whether or not she should do it. She did it. Kagome ran out of the car and ran to her school.

"Kagome, come back here!"

"Sorry mom! I have to do this before it is too late."

When Kagome reached her school, Inuyasha was outside all depressed. A girl walked up to him and asked if they could hang out. Inuyasha said no and walked away. Just then, Kagome screamed his name. Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome and ran up too her. Kagome ran up to him to.

"Kagome what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you and tell you that I…"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I love you and will be waiting for you."

"I will wait for you to."

When the bell rang and it was time for class they did one last kiss. Kagome was in the plane going to the states, Inuyasha in Japan waiting for his first love to come back,

_Hey everyone! What do you think? I know it sounds weird but bare with me! Will Kagome come back for Inuyasha? Will the family hate each other over the years? Will Kagome and Inuyasha both accomplish there dream and be together forever? Find out in the next chapter! _


End file.
